Captain Swan
by WandCloakStone
Summary: Here is a collection of my thoughts and prompts for cute and/or explicit moments shared between Killian and Emma. Ratings vary with the different chapters
1. Chapter 1

I've had a bunch of ideas for when things could have gotten heated up or just really sweet between Killian and Emma throughout the series. Not all m-rated but a lot will be I'm sure. Each will be rated at the top

If you have any prompts you want written, I'll consider them. Just give me a little context and how explicit you want it. Emma and Killian only please. No violence (like abuse, fighting monsters and such is fine), no rape, no babies/pregnancy, and I don't like to write too far out of Canon. If you want something au, I might write it as a different fic. Comment or pm. Oh also tell me if you want it past/present tense or first/third person if you want it told a specific way. If you don't care, I'll just write what I'm in the mood for.

* * *

After Emma almost freezes to death. Rated - k

* * *

The apartment was quiet and dim, just one table lamp lighting the small space, when Emma awoke on the couch in the living room. Disoriented, she thought the sound of the radiator kicking on had woke her but a small snore proved the culprit. Emma was laying across most of the couch, her head resting on Killian's lap as he dozed awkwardly, his head mostly resting on the wooden window sill behind the couch. Not only did she have a pile of blankets heaped on top of her but Killian's long coat as well. Which left the pirate shivering slightly in his sleep.

She smiled, shaking her head. He'd freeze to death to keep her warm. Carefully sitting up, she pulled off one of her blankets and draped it across his shoulders.

"Emma?" He asked groggily, blinking in a slow, sleepy way. It was rather cute, Emma thought.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She leaned against the back of the couch, watching him wake up. "You could have gone home though. No need to make yourself uncomfortable."

"I didn't want to disturb you, Swan, you looked at peace for once." He draped an arm around her shoulders. "I may have just been reluctant to leave your side as well." He glanced sideways at her, drawn and serious, "you were so cold, love. I feared..."

"That I wouldn't wake up." She finished, clutching his hand between both of hers. In a bad approximation of his accent, Emma said "aye but I'm a survivor love," in a dumb attempt to alleviate his worry. It at least got a smile out of him.

He laced his fingers between hers. "And my 'home' is Granny's." He quirks an eyebrow at her, "This is just as good, better even with you by side." A pang of pity jolted Emma followed by guilt. He had given up his home for her after all.

Just as she was about to say something, apologize or something, she wasn't sure, he spoke again. "A trade I'd make again in an instant, Emma, so don't say what I think you're about to say." She smiled, thinking that he knows her a little too well sometimes.

They sat in companionable silence and after a little while, Emma leaned into his side, breathing in the leather of his vest and whatever aftershave he used. "I don't know if I ever actually said thank you for that. I know I thanked you for coming back but that was before I knew how big of a sacrifice you made."

"The kissing was a rather good repayment."

"No, really Killian." She pulled back to look at him again, eyes burning with sincerity. "You gave up literally everything you had. To help me and my family."

He was a quiet a moment, staring intently back at her. He seemed to be choosing his next words carefully. "The Jolly Roger was a small price to pay to see you again, love. As i said, I'd do it again in an instant."

No one had ever done that for her before, given up everything for her. No one had given up anything for her. Not like this. Leaning closer to him, she whispered, "thank you." He seemed to get that she meant it for more than just the ship and memory potion because his face softened into a real smile, not a smirk. She closed the rest of the distance between them, pressing her lips to his.

She thought she must still be cold from the ice cave because his lips were scorching against hers even though the kiss was a slow one. He threaded his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her head gently. His hook arm slid down her back, pulling them closer together.

Emma brought her hands to his neck, one thumb rubbing circles along his jaw. When he bit her lower lip gently, a shudder went through her body. It had been a long time since she had been kissed like this. Killian seemed to think she was still cold though since he pulled away and brought an afghan up around her shoulders.

"You should go to sleep, love, in your bed this time." He smirked at her before adding "even though I did enjoy your head in my lap," she smacked his arm playfully. She wanted to protest, to keep kissing him, but her body was tired.

She glanced at the clock and was shocked to find it was three in the morning. "Okay." They stood up, Emma keeping the afghan tucked around her as Killian reached for his jacket. She was thinking about the long walk back to granny's and of how tired he must be. Before she had even decided to, she was asking, "wait, do you want to stay here tonight? I know it's crowded but my bed is big enough for two." His eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair from shock before she added, hastily, "to sleep. Just to sleep."

His eyes flickered to her parent's bed before meeting hers again. "What about them?"

"What about them? They'll deal. I'm an adult and I want you to stay." And she did, she realized. It had been a very crappy day what with the almost dying of hypothermia and she wanted him close to her. He made her feel better.

Gesturing to the stairs, he smiled "then lead the way, love." He grabbed a few more blankets before following her up to the landing.

Emma held her warmest pajamas in her hands, watching him unbutton his vest "Okay, turn around for a minute so I can change."

"If you must insist" He smirked at her, raising an eyebrow before finally turning around. She hurried the change, then crawled into bed, telling him it was okay to look again. He thought she looked rather adorable in her white, fuzzy pajamas and it warmed his heart seeing her this way. He kicked his boots off and laid the vest on her dresser, leaving him in a loose linen skirt and his leather pants, before joining her under the covers.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable without the leather pants?" She questioned, prodding his thigh.

"Aye, but I didn't think you'd be too keen if I were half naked in your bed when all we're allowed to do is sleep," his whispered mischievously. Her eyes widened and she couldn't help darting a look between his thighs even though pants and blankets covered it.

"You don't-"

"Wear knickers? No, not since I was in the royal navy if I'm being honest. No room with these pants" He winked and layered more blankets over her half of the bed. He gently pressed her shoulder until she laid down before joining her. "I'll be fine love. It's a very small price to pay to be invited into your bed. Sleep now," he insisted as it looked like she was about to protest.

Surprisingly, he thought, she shut her mouth and cozied up beside him, facing him on her side. He detached his hook, setting it gently on the nightstand before wedging one arm under her neck and the other around her waist so they were fitted together closely but comfortably.

The two drifted off quickly.


	2. Don't Stop On My Account

Killian walks in on Emma in a compromising situation. Rated-m. takes place a few weeks after Elsa and Anna leave

* * *

The clock is just striking nine as I make my way into Granny's, searching for Emma. I know on her days off she prefers to eat after the breakfast rush. However I only find Snow and baby Neal eating with Ruby. They both look up at the sound of my arrival.

"Good morning, Hook." Snow comments, smiling, and Ruby waves. "Looking for Emma?"

I smile, a tad embarrassed. Am I that transparent? "Aye, it's her day off so I was hoping we could spend some time together." Maybe she's here with them but using the commode? But there are only the two plates on the table and Emma rarely comes to Granny's without eating something.

"Well she was still in bed when I left, reading I believe because she did say goodbye. I think she's enjoying the loft being so empty for once." She gives a small chuckle.

Enjoying being alone? My heart sinks, she wants to be alone. "Perhaps I'll leave her be then. Wouldn't want to disturb her peace." I'm sure my disappointment shows.

The werewolf lass rolls her eyes, "I don't think she'd mind if _you_ showed up. Just the other day she was complaining about how little quiet time you two've had together lately."

Snow nods, feeding her fidgeting son, "she's right. Emma did say that. You should go over. Emma loves spending time with you and with all that's happened lately, you two deserve a quiet moment. The loft should be unlocked."

Emma said that? That sunken heart lifts and gives a hopeful throb. Sometimes it's so difficult to know how that lass is feeling. "I think I'll head over. My thanks."

Their good byes follow me to the door. Even though the Snow Queen had gone, Emma and I still hadn't been seeing very much of each other as of late due to her sheriff's duties and my desire to find a way to free the faeries.

It's a short walk from Granny's to Emma's but I spend it thinking of something Emma and I could do. Maybe go sailing but it's a little on the cold side today. I'm thinking of more possibilities as I climb to the top of the stairs. I knock on the door, calling out her name. There's no answer but maybe she can't hear me from her room. I try the knob and, as Snow White said, the door is unlocked.

"Swan?" Looking around the tidy loft, I don't see her.

"Killian," I hear her murmur quietly, the sound coming from her bedroom above the main floor. So I follow the sound up the stairs, about to call out to her again when I hear something else. A long, soft moan. My eyebrows shoot up and my steps falter to a stop, listening. "Oh yeah, right there," she pants heavily. I move up a few more steps, curiosity getting the better of me. Surely she can't be doing what I think she's doing.

Through a gap in the railing I can see her sprawled out on her back in bed, knees spread wide with a hand down the front of her white shorts. Her other hand disappears up under her shirt as I watch, shocked, rooted to the spot. "Killian," she whispers again and I fear I'm found but her eyes are shut. Then it hits me, she's thinking about _me_. While touching herself.

Bloody hell.

Her shirt shifts up her torso as she plays with her breast. I can't seem to move, transfixed by her wanton moans and her pale skin. This is the most skin I've ever seen from her and it is doing a number on me. Heat flares up inside me and my trousers are becoming almost painfully tight. I shift on the stairs, meaning to leave quietly but the wood underfoot creaks and her eyes fly open coming to rest on me. Her hands come out from under her clothing as a blush spreads across her face and she sits upright. "Killian!" This time her voice is higher, embarrassed as she utters my name.

"I uh, your mother said you were here. I knocked..." Her chest is still heaving, doing nothing to hamper my sudden lust. "But don't stop on my account, love," I smirk, trying to hide my embarrassment at being caught. "I'll show meself out." I turn to go back down the steep steps.

"Wait, um" she scrambles, shaking her head as if to clear it of something, "did you need something? Is something wrong?"

"No, lass, I was just hoping we could spend the day together." My attempt at bravado vanishes, leaving my words awkward and a little pathetic, even to my own ears.

Slowly she wipes her fingers on the sheets beneath her. Of her own wetness, I realize. Bloody _hell._ "We can, I'd love to. Um, just let me...clean up and get dressed, okay? I'll just be a minute."

"No Swan, you should, aah, _finish."_ I almost laugh at my choice of words but just clear my throat instead "Besides, I suddenly find I need to take care of something." Her eyes dart down to what I know must be a large bulge in my trousers and she swallows visibly. As she meets my gaze again, I arch an eyebrow at her questioningly.

Her lips part and she licks them slowly, "or...you could stay." Her knees, which had snapped together on my interruption, fall apart again.

"Swan..." is she asking me into her bed? The thought makes my cock twitch. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?" I take a few more steps up the stairs, hopefully, never taking my eyes off hers.

"Come here." My feet move practically of their own accord, bringing me right beside her bed. I've thought about this since our kiss in Neverland but, ever a man of honor, I have to make certain.

"Emma, love, what do you-"

"I'm asking you to make love to me" she smiles, tugging on my jacket until I'm kneeling on the bed in front of her. At my hesitation she adds, "if you want to," dropping her hands from my chest and leaning back slightly, disappointment evident on her face.

"Bloody hell Emma, of course I want to." I lay my hand and hook on her hips, "I just don't want to rush."

She laughs, "rush? we've known each other for over two years and I have had feelings for you for at least a year and that doesn't even include the time where I didn't know you existed. So no, I don't think we're rushing."

Well when she puts it that way.

I pull her closer. "A whole year, hmm?" She nods, rolling her eyes just a little. "You know how to keep a man waiting, Swan. Perhaps I should leave, save this for another time, as repayment for your delays." But even as I'm saying it, I kick my boots off.

She grins, popping open a few buttons on my vest, "if you think that's best."

"Aye," I shrug off my coat, dropping it to the floor, "it's only fair." Her nimble fingers, finished with my vest, move to my black shirt, just about ripping the buttons in her haste. "Must we be quick, love? What of your family's plans?"

Emma presses her lips to the side of my neck before mumbling against my skin "Henry's got school, David work, and Snow's with Ruby then her mommy and me class. We've got a few hours." Her breath on my neck makes me shudder.

Trailing my fingers slowly up her bare arm, I murmur, "then no need to rush," I dip my hook down to brush over the inside of her thigh. She inhales sharply, her head snapping up. "Too cold?" I start to pull the metal away but her hand pulls it back.

"I like it," she lets go of my hook, moving back to my shirt where she, more slowly this time, releases the remaining clasps. Her hands press gently against my stomach before slowly moving up my chest and over my shoulders where she pushes the fabric of my shirt and vest until they slide to floor with my jacket. I had had many a woman in my pirating days but they all fade in comparison to Emma's sweet, determined touch.

She pulls me in for a kiss as I inch the soft material of her shorts up her thigh with my hook. My hand loosely knots into her already mussed hair, pulling her lips more firmly to mine. Her lips part and I take the opportunity to deepen the kiss. The kind of kiss that we've seldom shared before due to interruptions. It dawns on me just how little alone time Emma and i have had. I plan to make good use of these precious few hours.

I feel her shift her hips toward my hook. Seeking some friction? All in good time, I think, pulling it away from her thigh to slowly drag under her loose shirt, finding her breasts free of confinement. Don't women here usually wear ridiculously tiny bits of fabric that pass for a corset? I must have caught her before she dressed for the day. I rub the smooth crook over her nipple, enjoying the way her back arches, leaning into my touch.

"Killian," she whispers breathily. Mmm, I like that. Disentangling my hand from her hair, I tug the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head when she raises her arms obligingly.

"Lie back, love." She does, her hair fanned out around her in a golden halo. I crawl over to her, straddling her hips, and finally take in a sight I've only dreamed about. Emma underneath me, flushed with desire, bare chest heaving. Not one to keep a woman waiting, I lean down, taking one of her hard nipples in my mouth, circling it with my tongue. Her quiet moan music to my ears. I bring my hook up, using the smooth side to again rub over her other nipple.

Her legs shift restlessly under my ministrations. And I'm awarded another moan, louder this time, when I take the bud between my teeth, biting gently. I could do this all day.

But there are many other things I need to do with Emma before our time is up. So I pull my head away from her breast, smirking at the mutinous look she throws me, and leave a trail of lingering, sucking kisses up her collarbone and over her neck, spending ample time at her pulse point. All the while I let my fingers wander lazily over her side, stomach, and, finally, back to her breast, rubbing my thumb over her now very sensitive flesh.

When my lips touch her ear, I feel her hands at the waistband of my trousers, popping open the button and pulling down the zipper. Her hands brush over my bulge causing me to bite down on her earlobe a little harder than I meant to. She doesn't seem to mind. In fact, I think she likes it, if her uneven breathing is any indication.

She turns her head, pressing our lips together again, sucking my lower lip into her mouth, which she knows I like.

I feel her hand slide around my cock and inhale sharply, hips bucking into her touch.

"Easy tiger," she laughs, pulling her hand away, back to my belt loops which she tugs on "these jeans need to come off now." I oblige, relishing being free of the tightness. I hear Emma's breath catch slightly and I can't help but smirk, feeling smug. I know I am above average in size. Seems Emma approves.

I help her peel the pants off the rest of way, momentarily cursing my affinity for tight trousers. She raises an eyebrow at me, perhaps from my lack of drawers which I haven't made a habit of wearing since ditching the royal navy. But she doesn't say anything. As soon as the trousers hit the ground, Emma pushes on my shoulder, rolling our bodies so she's on top. A truly wonderful sight.

"I do believe i could get used to this," I say, resting my hook at her waist and inching my fingers up the inside of her thigh again.

"Unfortunately you can't since I live with my parents, their baby, and my son. But i think for special occasions," she leans down, pressing her chest to mine, one hand at my hip, the other my jaw. She gives me a small kiss, "or if you're especially irresistible."

"So every day then?"

"Maybe" she concedes, shifting one hand to take her weight, she moves her lips to my neck.

"I do have a room at Granny's we could use at any time, love," I feel her smile at the hollow of my neck. Then the hand at my hip slowly inches across my skin. My heart races with anticipation the closer she gets to my cock. When her fingers close around it, I manage not to thrust into her grip this time. Her soft hand feels amazing. A groan escapes me when her fingers start to pump slowly up and down my length, her lips now sucking at the place where neck meets shoulder. Sure to leave a mark but I can't quite care right now.

The position of her body allows me to work my fingers beneath her shorts and undergarments. Which are soaking wet. Bloody fucking hell. When i slide a finger across her opening, she stiffens, her hand squeezing pleasantly around my cock. I wait until she's composed herself, returned to her exploration of my body, before slipping a finger inside her.

"Killian," she gasps. I add another finger, watching her eyes flutter shut as I slide them in and out of her. I meant to drag this out longer but she's too damn sexy and it's been far too long since I've been with someone.

"What is it, love?" I ask, inserting a third finger, making a 'come here' gesture, searching for...

Her eyes pop open, "oh my god," she moans. There it is. Emma's sweet spot. She's trembling slightly after a few more strokes, her hips thrusting onto my fingers, all other pursuits forgotten as I push her closer to release.

"Do you want me to make you come?" She nods, biting her lip. It's a tad difficult given our position, but I manage to press my thumb to the bundle of nerves between her legs, moving it in slow circles until I feel her hips jerk. Then I give her some more friction until her walls clamp around my fingers, spilling her juices onto my hand. She moans my name loudly. I _really_ like that.

I pull my hand away and she's already pulling her remaining clothing off, throwing them away from her. "What's easiest for you," she pants, "with the hook? Is there a position that works better?"

I'm surprised, and touched, that she'd ask. No one ever has before "I haven't come across too many difficulties with any position. What do you like?"

"Why don't you get on top then? We can be adventurous later. I just really need you now." Her eyes are bright, cheeks flushed. Her eyes dart to my prominent erection and she licks her lips.

"Aye, works for me." I scramble up as she lays back down, her knees spread wide. I take a moment to gaze down at her. Her chest is heaving again, skin flushed, lips swollen. Just like the arms she displays frequently, the rest of her body is slim and toned, a perfect creamy white. When I look between her legs, I have to hold back a moan. Her trimmed blonde curls and pink skin are wet and glistening, just waiting for me. "You're so beautiful, Emma."

She smiles as I'm hiking her knee over my hip, fingers lingering over her smooth skin.

"Oh wait," I freeze, praying she hasn't changed her mind or heard someone come through the door. She reaches a hand into her nightstand, pulling out a small, purple box. From it, she extracts a square of silver. "Condom"

"Bit different than ones I've used."

"There were condoms in the Enchanted Forest?" She laughs, tearing one of the edges off, pulling out a milky white circle. This realm's version of a condom.

"Aye," I watch as she brings it to the head of my cock and rolls it down the shaft, "uncomfortable things." Even through the rubbery material her touch feels exquisite. This condom, while tight, is a vast improvement. "These are better."

When she pulls her hand away, I line myself up to her entrance. Maybe just a little more drawing out is needed. She's not nearly as wanton and needy as I'd like. I press myself against her opening, rubbing my cock over her clit, both to coat my length in her wetness and to drive her crazy.

Bloody hell, she feels amazing and I'm not even to the main destination. Emma Swan will be the death of me one way or another.

I enjoy watching her get more frustrated. When I pull her legs up to circle my waist, I'm pressed even more firmly against her. That's when she breaks. "Killian," she moans, half irritation, half desire, tightening her legs around me, "fuck me. Now." We are going to revisit that wonderful pirate mouth of hers again but, for now, I do as she says and push inside her slowly.

We both groan and i still once I'm seated inside her, savoring the moment. She shifts her hips, breaking my moment of revel. I thrust my hips in a slow, even rhythm, watching Emma's lovely face for signs of what she likes. "Faster" she pants. I pump my hips more quickly into her, resting my weight on my hand to free my hook. I drag it over her skin carefully, up her stomach, over the peak of her breast, before bringing it down beside her again. I'm not sure how much to use it yet. Not sure if she even likes it.

After a moment, she answers my unspoken wonderings, pulling the hook back up to her nipple with no hesitation and a saucy smile. I rub it over her erect flesh a little roughly. "You like the hook, do you, Swan?" My voice low and husky.

"Oh yes," she purrs, squeezing her thighs slightly, putting more pressure on manhood buried inside her. "I also like your big cock."

Fuck. My eyes widen momentarily. If she starts talking dirty, I'll lose all control.

I think she sees the effect she's had because she continues. "I've wanted you to fuck me for a long time, Captain." I swallow hard, hips thrusting faster. She arches her back, hips moving in time with mine so i can push deeper inside her. "I've dreamt about it. Since Neverland." Her voice is broken up with her panting. I push one of legs up, shifting my hips. She gasps loudly, clutching at the bed frame above her head. I do so love that sounds. Still she continues her speech and I'm a slave to it, my desire getting nearer and nearer it's zenith. "I'd wake up, dripping wet, and have to please myself just like you saw." I drop to my elbows, pushing inside her roughly. "Always thinking of you."

"Bloody minx," I groan, angling my hips so I can reach her sweet spot again, enjoying her renewed moans of pleasure.

"Yes, yes, Killian. Right there." She wraps her arms around me, one across my back, the other my neck. Her fingers tug at the hair at the base of my neck, her nails scratching my scalp.

Damn I'm getting close. Must finish Emma. I reach between us and rub quick circles against her clit. "Emma," I moan "love, you feel so good. I can't... I'm not going to last much longer."

"I'm close, too," she pants, "make me come, Killian. Please" I push myself harder, rocking my hips into hers fervently, fingers digging into her hip. After a few more erratic thrusts, Emma's thighs squeeze me hard, her inner walls clamping around my cock. She calls out my name, her nails scratching at my back not unpleasantly.

"Emma," I groan, my desire finally spilling over, my release following hers closely. I jerk my hips a few more times, relishing the feelings of being physically connected for a little longer. Her trembling legs drop from around me and I nearly collapse on top of her, spent.

I touch my forehead to hers, smiling. We're both breathing hard, sweating slightly. She returns my smile, her arms relaxing into an embrace rather than clasping me desperately as she had been.

"Wow," she whispers.

A laugh escapes me at how well that little word sums this up. "You can say that again."

I pull myself off of her, shifting so I can lay beside her, tossing the used rubber into her trash bin.

"I thought you'd be good, you know, being a 200 year old sexy pirate and all, but that was better than I ever dreamed." She says in an offhand sort of way.

"You think I'm sexy?" I raise an eyebrow at her teasingly. She laughs, punching my shoulder lightly. I catch her fist, tugging at her until she's in my arms, our bodies flush together.

She rolls her eyes, "yes, Killian, you're sexy. And you know you are."

"Aye, but I like to hear you say it." She rests her head on my shoulder and I play with her hair.

My eyes fall on the purple box of condoms and i grab it. "You just _happened_ to have these?" I inquire.

She lifts her head to see what I've got and a blush creeps across her cheeks. "I may have been hoping we'd need them soon."

Bloody hell, I love her. But I can't tell her that yet so i just pull her close and enjoy our quiet moment.

* * *

If you have a captain swan request, send me a message or review and I'll probably write it. The first chapter has my rules/restrictions on what I will/won't write. I have a lot of time on my hands and a lot of cs love


	3. Mine

Request for a jealous, possessive Killian. Rated m.

Not sure who is still in Storybrooke after Zelena's portal thing so just go with whoever I stick in here. I'm not a super jealous person myself so I hope this is believable and good! Thanks for the request. I'm open for other requests. See first chapter for rules and restrictions about what I will/won't write

* * *

I find myself wedged between Emma and the wall at Granny's, Henry beside her and her parents across from us. Amidst all of the Untold Stories nonsense, we managed to find a quiet moment for dinner. Family dinner? Am I part of the family now that I'm with Emma? I hope so.

Although things with Emma have not been ship shape lately. I feel like she's keeping things from me again. I'd hoped since proving our love true she would open up to me a little more. But no. One thing goes wrong in this town and she throws the armor right back up. It's quite frustrating. But I just have to be patient with her. She'll open up... right?

"Killian?" Emma nudges me.

"Hmm," they're all looking at me expectantly, she must have asked me something, "sorry, love, I was lost in thought."

"I asked what you think we should do with Mr Hyde."

What I'd like to do is put my hook through his gullet but that's not hero behavior so I just shrug. "He's locked up tight in that jail cell, that's good enough for me."

I let their talk wash over me, staring at Emma, wondering what's going on with her.

Eventually David pulls me into conversation and I manage to stay distracted. Until the wooden man child shows up.

"Oh Emma, look" Snow leans forward, pointing, "it's August."

"I'm gonna go over and talk to him. Back in a minute." She kisses my cheek before winding her way over to the bar and August. When she taps his shoulder, he stands, giving her a hug. Stupid puppet.

She sits down with him then, so, clearly, it's going to be more than a minute.

I spend the rest of the evening trying not to openly stare daggers at the pair of them. To no avail though. While the Charmings discuss how wonderful it is that August is well again, I'm wishing I could unleash a little of my old pirate self on his annoying bearded face.

One minute turns into half an hour which turns into over an hour and they're still _chatting._ Snow and Charming decide to go home, taking the lad with them. They invite me over for hot cocoa but I decline. Not only would I be terrible company but I doubt Emma would accompany us and I want to stay where I can watch them. So they leave, giving me concerned looks over their shoulder at the door.

As they throw back more drinks, the leather wearing imbecile makes Emma laugh, a loud, genuine laugh hardly ever heard from the savoir. I make to stand up but a firm hand on my shoulder pushes me back down.

It's Tink. "Easy there, Captain Hothead, they're just talking."

"It's more than she does with me."

She takes a seat opposite me, raising an eyebrow "don't you two _live_ together. I know you, there's definitely _more_ than talking going on."

I smile at that. "True," I admit, "Emma and I have had amorous congress, multiple times" this earns me an eyeroll, "but she's not talking to me. I think she's keeping things from me. Like those tremors. She insists it's stress but I know it's more. I've tried talking to her, she's just brushes it off and changes the subject."

"I don't know what to tell you," just then the man puppet touches Emma's shoulder for far longer than friendliness dictates. I make to get up again "uh uh, Hook, sit. You know they're friends. Just be patient with Emma, she'll come around. And if that," she nods to the two of them and at least his hands are off of her now, "bothers you, just go home."

"I don't trust him." I seethe, my blood boiling at the looks he's giving her. I thank my lucky stars Emma is not the type to wear low cut shirts.

"So trust Emma, she won't do anything. She loves you. Alright?" I nod and she stands, squeezing my shoulder before she leaves.

For the next half hour, I continue watching them. He does continue touching her in small ways; their knees under the counter, squeezing her shoulder. And all the while talking, talking, talking. I can't remember the last time Emma talked this much with me. I'll admit, it hurts. But it is just talking.

Maybe Tink is right. I should just go home. As much as I hate Pinocchio and his bloody jacket, Emma's not the type to stray. So I stand, slip on my jacket, and head towards Emma to let her know I'm leaving. Before I make it, she starts laughing again and her hand lands on his thigh, lingering. And the look he gives her makes my blood boil again.

I storm up to them, clearing my throat loudly. For his part, he does jump back instantly, guilty. "Might I have a word with _my_ girlfriend?" I narrow my eyes dangerously at him and he looks away. Good. Don't trifle with Captain Hook.

"Sure, Killian," Emma looks at me questioningly, perhaps confused by my anger. I jerk my head towards the giant music box and she hops off her stool. I stomp to the back room, ahead of her, and round on her as soon as we're out of sight of the overgrown wooden boy.

"Swan." I burst out harshly. I don't even know what I want to say. I just wanted her away from him so desperately. She looks taken aback.

"What?" A little defensive and confused.

"What are you doing?" I fold my arms across my chest, fuming.

She looks around, still confused, "talking to August?"

Talking? Ha! "That wasn't just talking, Swan, that was flirting. I saw the little touches and how he was looking at you." I pull in a breath sharply, fighting to urge to go in there and punch him.

Comprehension dawns on her face, "are you jealous? Killian," she tries to grab my hand comfortingly, but I twist away from her, refusing to let the anger fade. Anger is better than any pain her opening up to him would cause. "Hook come on, you're being stupid." Oh now she thinks she can be angry with me. "You know he's my friend."

I don't hear her denying my claims. "Flirt with all your friends, do you? Or just the ones in leather jackets?"

"Wow, okay, I wasn't flirting with him." She starts, an angry edge to her voice and her hands on her hips. I just look at her, furious. But then she drops her gaze, embarrassed, "but maybe he was with me and i didn't stop him."

"No you didn't, Swan, and of course I'm jealous. You're _my_ girlfriend" I get right up in her face, backing her against the wall. Her eyes dart to my lips and up again. "I don't like him touching you or looking at you like that. Only i can do that." I crush my lips to hers, almost punishingly, and wrap an arm around her back, pulling her flush to my body.

I feel her hands grip the lapels of my jacket. I keep kissing her until i run out of breath and have to pull away. Emma is gasping, her lips swollen from the kiss and her cheeks pink. "Now we're going home." I demand gruffly, tugging her along with the arm still around her waist.

I keep her body right up against mine while we walk back through the diner. Puppet man looks over from the bar, sees Emma and starts to get up. I slow but don't stop. Emma's arm goes around my waist as she tells him that we're going home. He raises an eyebrow, eyeing her mussed hair and kiss swollen lips then my arm around her, possessively. Good. Let him see that Emma is mine.

For good measure, I lean my mouth close to her ear and whisper, "I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight." She giggles in a most un-Emmaish way and the man child scowls. I smile smugly, staring right at him as I squeeze Emma's ass on our way out of the diner.

"Killian, I'm-"

"Poof us," I interrupt, not wanting to hear any apology or explanation. I'm all riled up, from the kiss and taunting the puppet. I just want to prove Emma is mine. "Use your magic to get us home," I stop us, giving her another harsh kiss, "now."

There's a moment of disorientation and then we're standing in our bedroom. Anger and pain still thrumming in my veins, I pull away from her, tearing my jacket off. "Take your clothes off," I growl, popping a few buttons off of my vest as I rip that away too.

I honestly thought she'd have put up some kind of resistance by now, or at least made some snide comment. But she's pulling her sweater off while kicking out of her boots. It feels good to have the power for once. I kick out of my own boots as she's shimmying out of her trousers, leaving her just in her undergarments. Tossing my shirt away, I pull her against my chest, catching her bottom lip between my teeth.

She gives a small moan as I squeeze her breast through her bra. A word for her tiny corset that i learned the first time Emma and i made love. I feel her hands undoing my belt and trousers, then pushing the articles of clothing down my hips. I shift my legs so they fall to the floor and walk her backward to the bed. She moves to lay down but I grip her arm, "not yet." I want to feel her tremble in my arms.

I push her head to one side and suck on the skin under her ear, at her pulse point, where her neck meets her shoulder. Not moving on to the next spot until a dark red circle blooms satisfyingly on her creamy skin, marking her as mine. Unclasping her bra with one hand, a task which took some practice I'll admit, I look her up and down. Her eyes are half closed, nipples hard peaks, and I can just see her wetness staining her knickers. Seems Emma likes some dominating in the bedroom.

Moving back to her shoulder, I swirl my tongue over her skin and cup her dripping pussy, another word learned from Emma that I love, through the flimsy material covering it, pressing my thumb into her clit. "Killian," she moans softly, parting her shaking legs more.

"That's right, Swan, I'm the only one who can make you feel like this. Say it," I stroke her opening through the fabric and work my hook under the thin fabric of her underwear at her hip.

"Only you can make me feel this good, this horny," she pants, her fingers skimming over my cock gently. "Only you can satisfy me."

I tug her underwear forcefully and hear them rip then feel them fall down her body as i pull my hand away, now slick with her juices. Straightening up, I cover her lips with mine again, another hard, demanding kiss. I pull away, panting as well now and whisper hoarsely, "get on your hands and knees."

She scrambles to oblige, looking back at me over her shoulder. I drag my fingers and hook up the back of her thighs, over her firm ass, and rest them at her hips, tugging her backward until her wet pussy rests against my throbbing cock.

I pull her hips back as I push forward inside of her, burying myself to the hilt. Emma moans loudly. Biting my lip to hold back my own moan, I pull out of her slowly then push roughly back in. I keep this tortuous rhythm up until Emma begs, "Killian, more. I need you." Then I release all the anger and hurt I've been feeling into hard, fast thrusts that make the bed beneath her creak.

Her hands make fists around the blankets under her as she lets out a string of curses and affirmations with my name peppered in. "Fuck yes, Killian...yes, yes, FUCK!"

I feel my release building, threatening to overflow with every thrust into her tight, wet cave. I grit my teeth, insistent on getting more of what i want. "You like my cock pounding into your pussy. Dirty, wet pussy. _My pussy."_

"Yes," she gasps, "your pussy. It's yours. I'm yours."

Fuck. I won't last much longer. I dig my fingers into her hip, my thrusts getting more erratic the closer I get. When I feel her walls clamp around me and hear her scream my name, I let go, pouring my release inside her, hips bucking wildly. I pull out of her shakily and she drops to the bed.

I lay down next to her, feeling mollified. About the jealousy anyway, her inability to talk to me still stings.

"I'm sorry i made you jealous," she whispers, "but you know I'd never.. not with anyone. I love you."

I pull her close, deciding on leaving the issue of her hiding things from me until another time, "aye. And I you, love."

It's quiet except for the wind outside for a while. Then she whispers, "but we can definitely have more sex like that any time."

I smirk at her. Bloody minx.


	4. Meet me on your ship

request - Emma surprises Killian on his ship. Emma pov. "can you make her a little girlier than normal" Rated m

Sorry i haven't been updating lately. I'll try to be better. takes place after they moved in together but before wedding. hope you like it

* * *

M _eet me on your ship, captain_

And send. Okay and now I wait.

This is so silly. Here I am, sitting on a bed on the Jolly Roger in nothing but one of Killian's black puffy pirate shirts and a pair of my laciest underwear. It's just lately we've gotten no privacy, even in our own home and I have needs. So no matter how silly it feels, if it gets me what I want, then it'll be worth it.

I take a swig of rum I found in the captain's quarters, checking my phone. Killian isn't the best at texting yet so my hopes aren't high for a reply. And I'm right, nothing.

Dropping my phone beside me, I take a look around. Even with the fact that he doesn't live here anymore, the room is still pretty cozy. I lit the lanterns when I came in so a soft yellow haze hangs over the room.

A little chilly though. I use my magic to warm the air until I'm comfortable.

I wait another fifteen minutes, playing around on my phone or looking at Killian's left behind things. I think I hear my name called from the deck but there's footsteps on the stairs before I can respond.

"Emma, love, are you here?" I stand up from the bed quickly as he bursts through the door, "is anything... wrong?" his eyes widen as he takes in my half clothed figure.

I stand with a hand on my hip, purposefully bunching the fabric of his shirt a little to reveal some more skin. "No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see you." Pulling all of my hair over one shoulder, I move a few steps toward his still frozen figure. The loose opening of his shirt slips down my shoulder with the movement.

Killian's lips part as his eyes follow the fabrics descent. "I'm incredibly grateful I didn't call your father before coming over. I feared you were in distress." He unfreezes and crosses the remaining space between us in two strides.

"You could call it distress, I'm just not-" I manage before his lips are on mine. His arms go around my back. Mmm it has been too long since I felt the press of his body against mine like this. Between my parents barging into our house and attacks from Gideon and the Black Fairy, we've been stretched thin. Killian drops his mouth to my exposed shoulder. "- in any danger," I finish breathily.

"Apologies for causing you distress, love," he murmurs against my skin, his voice low. "I will promptly take care of it."

Suddenly my legs are swept out from under me and I'm crushed against Killian's chest. He nuzzles his nose along my neck as he moves us toward the bed. My back meets the soft cushion of the bed and Killian's weight presses on top of me. Finally. I crush my lips to his, slowly working open the buttons on his vest.

He sheds his jacket and drops it to the floor. I tug on his vest until he's underneath me, keeping my lips pressed to his. I suck his lower lip between my teeth, biting gently, my hands undoing his belt buckle.

"Emma," he gasps, pulling his mouth from mine. I move me lips to his jaw as his hand trails up my side under his pirate shirt, "not that I'm complaining, love, at all, but what brought this on?" He waves his hook at the ship around us and I think the phone in his pocket.

I rub my cheek along his jaw, enjoying the roughness of his stubble, as I answer, "it's been weeks since we've had sex, Killian." It comes out as a whine. I push my body flush to his, nearly moaning when I feel the hard bulge against my inner thigh.

"Oh I am acutely aware, Swan," his voice deepens and his hips rut underneath me.

When hid thumb brushes over my nipple, I shudder, momentarily losing my train of thought. "And mmm... and it's been weeks and I need you." I pull my body off of his slightly and grab his hand, pulling it down my body to the apex of my thighs.

He groans on contact, "bloody hell, Swan, you're soaked."

I lean down, putting my lips right to his ear and whisper, my voice low and husky, "I told you, _I need you."_

It's his turn to shudder. I feel his hand and hook on my hips. "Then have me you shall," he says, pulling my wet underwear down my thighs. Then, in a surprisingly graceful motion for a man with one hand, he flips me into my back and pulls the lace the rest of the way off my body.

Before he touches me, his boots and vest join his jacket on the floor. Then he's between my thighs, pressing kisses along my leg, stopping just short of where I want him most. My legs are trembling when he moves to do the same to my other thigh. He moves so I can feel his warm breath on my entrance and waits, staring up at me with roguish delight. He waits so long that I start shifting my hips impatiently. Just as I'm about to promise violence if he doesn't continue, I feel his tongue on my clit. I gasp, feeling his hand hold down my hip just as they buck toward him without my permission.

He goes to work sucking and biting my sensitive bud. Oh god that feels good. I moan loudly when he sticks two fingers inside me, slowly moving them in and out. The cold metal of his rings burns pleasantly when it touches my burning skin. He adds a third finger making me moan his name loudly.

Pressure is building inside me. I clutch at the blanket beneath me, my legs trembling again as Killian's tongue circles my clit. A few more thrusts of his fingers has me tumbling off the edge.

He's so damn good.

Killian moves up my body, pushing my shirt up and kissing each inch of skin revealed. "Is that better, love?" He murmurs against my skin.

"Barely, " I pout, my complaint a little less severe due to my breathless state. Though honestly, he's so good I could be done. He grins up at me.

"Worry not, that was just part one." his voice dips into the deep, husky voice I associate with lust.

I shiver again and lick my lips, tugging on his shirt until he's leaning over me, propped on an elbow. I work open the buttons on his shirt quickly while his tongue swirls circles on my neck. When I start pushing it off his shoulders, he helps and soon it's joined the pile on the floor.

As I have nearly every time he's completely shirtless, I run my fingers through the hair on his chest. The little, okay ample, peek his shirts reveal daily drive me crazy and I can't help myself when I get him to myself.

He pulls his necklace off, hanging it on a hook on the bedpost then returns to sucking on my neck. "You are delicious, love," he whispers before biting down on my shoulder. A sort of strangled moan escapes me at the pleasure pain of it.

When he pushes my shirt up, I lean up off the mattress and pull it all the way off. I work his tight jeans down his hips and he kicks them off the rest of the way. One thing I love about Killian, he doesn't wear any underwear. So his very large erection is on display as soon as his pants are off.

I'll never get tired of seeing him naked. His body is lean and tan from years on the sea, dark hair plentiful. The scars from Excalibur have magically been wiped away, from Zeus probably. And when I reach out and wrap my hand around his dick, the skin is soft and hard. His sharp intake of breath is ever so satisfying. I think I hear a soft 'bloody hell'. I smile at him innocently.

I pump my hand a few times, very slowly just to torture him a little. "Emma," he starts, hand staying my wrist, "if you want my cock inside you sooner rather than later, you're going to have to refrain from doing that. " He pops the last t, accent thick with desire and I feel myself get wetter. I love his accent normally but when he's talking dirty to me... just mmmm. I melt.

"Hmm I guess I'll stop," I pull my hand away, instead putting it on his chest, "I do really want your cock inside me. Especially now that you've made my pussy dripping wet again." My liking for dirty talk is nothing compared to him. I think Killian could get himself off on nothing but me talking dirty to him. His hand tightens on my hip, fingers biting into my flesh.

He leans closer to face, staring me right in the eyes, "I'm going to fuck you, Emma, and I'm going to keep fucking you until you beg me to let you release." I wrap my legs around his waist, my breathing already shallow, my pulse racing. I nod in helpless agreement. Please please please.

My hips jump when I feel the tip of his cock at my entrance. He smirks, pulling back again. When it touches again, I manage to keep my hips still but the rest of my body is trembling, alight with wanton desire. He rubs his dick across my clit and down the opening of my pussy again and again, teasing me. "Killian," I whine when I can't stand any more.

He delivers, pushing himself in to the hilt, filling me completely. Both of us gasp and I clutch at his back while his eyes close reverently. I take that moment to thank my lucky stars Killian Jones came into my life. Once I relax from the initial thrust, Killian pulls out of me slowly and pushes back in sharply. The third time he does it a few choice expletives fall from my lips as my legs squeeze around him, urging him along.

Finally he settles into a faster rhythm, leaning down on his forearms which brings his body closer to mine. I kiss his shoulder and suck on the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. He smells like the sea and leather, I breathe it in deeply. On a particularly hard thrust, I bite down on his shoulder, moaning loudly. He groans and moves his head to mine, kissing me fiercely, almost punishingly hard.

His hips thrust faster and the pressure starts building inside me again. My pirate breaks our kiss, breathing heavily. I drop my head to the mattress again, eyes closing, a liquid warmth spreading through my body. His pace slows again, I sputter angrily. "Killian?" I open my eyes to see him grinning lazily down at me. I buck my hips against his, urging him on. He just slows again.

He shifts his arm and next second I feel his cold hook on my burning clit. The sensation is so overwhelming, I shout his name, my nails digging into his back. The warmth building inside me threatens to spill over when he presses the hook harder against my body. "Killian... Killian, please," I pant, "make me cum." With that he's thrusting harder than ever, the sound of our skin meeting filling the air. I adjust my position so he's hitting that perfect spot over and over.

A few more thrusts and the wave of pleasure crests, warmth spreading through my body. I can see stars and every additional thrust of his hips causes a smaller tremor to rack my body. I mutedly hear him call my name, he must have finished too.

Killian collapses next to me, half of his body over mine. I smile at him lazily. Though my limbs are still heavy, I find his hand and thread my fingers through his. "I feel much better now." He laughs, squeezing my hand.

"We won't wait that long ever again, love" he kisses my forehead.


End file.
